Pretending
by Stydia.Caskett
Summary: "I really like you, Lily, will you please be my girlfriend?" "Yes, James, I will, but we have to keep it a secret, we're supposed to hate each other, remember?" Secrets, sneaking out, new boyfriends, sixth year is going to be a crazy year for Lily Evans. PERMANENT HIATUS - PM IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKE OVER
1. The Beginning

**AN** - Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so I hope you guys like it!

**Summary** - "I really like you, Lily, will you please be my girlfriend?" "Yes, James, I will, but we have to keep it a secret, we're supposed to hate each other, remember?" Secrets, sneaking out, new boyfriends, sixth year is going to be a crazy year for Lily Evans.

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, but if I did it'd never end :)

* * *

><p>Pretending by HarryPotterWeasleyGirl<p>

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

"Lily! Lily! Over here!" My best friend Alice called to me. I was on Platform 9 3/4 getting ready to board the Hogwarts Express and start my sixth year. Alice and I made our way onto the train, and took the last empty compartment while we waited for our friend Marlene McKinnon to arrive. Unfortunately, our compartment was next to the one of the Marauders. The Marauders were the most obnoxious group of prats I've ever met. Well, except for Remus, he's nice. The Marauders were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. James Potter is the biggest prat of them all. He's very arrogant, and for one, he's constantly asking me out.

"Alice! Lily!" Marlene called snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Marlene! You're finally here! How was your summer?" I asked her. Marlene has been my friend since I met her in first year Potions class when she dropped her vial and spilt her ingredients on both of our robes. Ever since then, we've been pretty much inseparable.

"It was amazing! I visited France to see my cousins, and there were tons of cute boys!" One thing about Marlene, she's obsessed with boys, and especially Sirius Black. "How was your summer, Lily?"

"Same as usual, boring, eventless." It was true. My summers aren't that fun for me. They would be fun, except my sister, Petunia, is always calling me a freak and refusing to talk to me. She's been this way every since I got my letter from Hogwarts, I suppose she acts that way because she's jealous that she isn't going. It's sad though, we were very close before.

"Oh, don't look now Lily, but here comes James." Alice cooed, while Marlene giggled, and I groaned. Just what I need Potter asking me out...again. How many times does a girl have to decline before the boy gets the hint?

"Lilyflower, how was your summer?" James said.

"Don't call me Lilyflower, Potter, my name is Lily." I growled at him.

"Sure Evans, anything for you. Now I was wondering if you wanted to g-" He started.

"Look Potter, the answer is no! I do not want to go out with you! How many times do I have to tell you? You're such a toe rag!" I screamed at him. He just smirked at me.

"Okay, Evans, I'll give you some time to cool down. It's obvious that you're going to come running back to me," he paused, and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "and confess your love for me. So, I'll just wait." I pushed him away from me.

"Leave, Potter."

"Fine, fine, as you wish." He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes. He is the most annoying prat I know.

"Can you believe him guys?" I asked Alice and Marlene as I turned back towards them.

"Lily, Lily, when are you just going to admit you love him?" Alice asked me. I glared at her.

"I do not love him, nor will I ever!" I screamed at her.

"Calm down, Lilyflower" Marlene giggled. "It's obvious you love him, or else you wouldn't be screaming this much."

"I repeat, I do not love him, nor will I ever, so stop trying to convince me I do."

"Okay, okay, so guys," Marlene started. "do you think Sirius will ask me out this year?" Alice and I shared a look and groaned, Marlene's obsession with Sirius was not something we liked to talk about. It got annoying very fast.

* * *

><p>"So, Prongs, what'd she say?" Sirius asked me.<p>

"What do you think she said, Padfoot?" I asked him.

"Hmm...let me guess. No?" He laughed as well as Remus and Peter.

"Yes, but don't worry I've got a plan, this is going to be the year Lily Evans is going to be my girlfriend. Just wait and see." I told my fellow Marauders. It's been five years since I first met Lily on the train to Hogwarts, and now this was the year I was finally going to get her to go out with me.

"Good luck with that Prongs, she hates you. She's always calling you an arrogant toe rag, so why would she agree to go out with you?" Remus said to me.

"I don't know, she just will, and thanks for the support, Moony." I said the last part sarcastically.

He just shrugged and said, "Sorry, Prongs, just speaking the truth." That caused Sirius to laugh, and then Remus and Peter joined him. I just told them to shut up, as I took my spot next to Sirius and stared out the window. They can laugh all they want, but they won't be laughing when Lily Evans is my girlfriend, because she will be mine.


	2. Give Him A Chance

**AN** - Hey guys, I hope you're liking my story! If you have any suggestions or want something to be added just review! Hope you like chapter 2.

**Summary** - "I really like you, Lily, will you please be my girlfriend?" "Yes, James, I will, but we have to keep it a secret, we're supposed to hate each other, remember?" Secrets, sneaking out, new boyfriends, sixth year is going to be a crazy year for Lily Evans.

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I wish I did, but the talented J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

><p>Pretending by HarryPotterWeasleyGirl<p>

Chapter 2 - Give Him A Chance

Not to long after Marlene finished her list of reasons why Sirius should go out with her, (there were 63 things on the list!) the train arrived at Hogwarts, and the three of us entered the carriages. Ours was about to head up to the castle, when someone stopped it.

"Wait up, we need a ride." Ugh, I know that voice, it was James Potter and his friends, just my luck. Alice opened the door, and the boys climbed in. James, no surprise, sat next to me and tried to start a conversation.

"Evans, what a coincidence, we keep bumping into each other. It must be a sign." He said to me, I snorted.

"Yeah, a sign that you should stop following me, because last time I check, Potter, _you_ keep bumping into me." I pushed him away from me as he started inching closer.

"Ouch, Prongs, that's got to hurt, you just got dissed by Lily." Sirius laughed, and so did Marlene, of course, number 14 of her list was that she'd always laugh at Sirius's jokes, even the not funny ones.

"Come on, Evans, give me a chance, what do you have to lose?" James tried to reason.

"A lot, actually." I answered.

"Like what?"

"Well for one, my dignity, my pride and, oh, let's not forget the contents of my stomach."

"Ouch, now that one kind of hurts," He said, with a small pout that quickly turned to a smirk. "but you'll accept my offer soon, trust me, Evans."

"In your dreams, Potter." And with that, I hopped out of the carriage and headed into the castle. I can already tell this is going to be a long year.

* * *

><p>The first years just finished being sorted into their houses and the welcome back feast began. I was sitting in my normal spot in-between Alice and Marlene and across from Remus who was sitting next to James and Sirius. Marlene was staring at Sirius, and practically drooling, it was pretty entertaining for me and Alice to watch. Sirius seemed a little uncomfortable when he noticed the staring. But, Marlene wasn't the only one staring. I kept catching James staring at me throughout the feast, he wouldn't even look away when he noticed that I saw he was staring. I'm guessing it's just another way to annoy me, but I won't let him win. This is my year, and James bloody Potter is not going to ruin it for me. So, I decided to stare him down like he was doing to me. I perfected my glare this summer anyway. I didn't mean to, it's just I spent most of the summer glaring at Petunia whenever she called me a freak.<p>

So there I was, glaring at James Potter, he looked as if he was going to break contact, and that would make me the superior, but that is until Alice smacked me.

"Lily, why are you and Potter staring at each other you guys are practically shagging each other with your eyes!" For some reason, maybe to embarrass me, Alice said this whole thing very loudly, so naturally Potter and his friends heard, and they started laughing at me.

"Lily, I always knew you want to shag old Jamsie here. It was just a matter of time." Sirius laughed.

I groaned and put my head on the table. "Thanks, Alice." I mumbled.

"Sorry." Alice said.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, and Sirius was the only one still laughing about what Alice said, and James took to staring at me again. I was grateful when Professor Dumbledore took this moment to tell the prefects to lead the first years to their dormitories. Finally an escape from this table.<p>

"Are you ready, Remus?" I asked the Marauder. Remus was the other Gryffindor prefect and the only level-headed one of his group of friends, I never understood why he hung out with who he does, but he must have a good reason. He has to, his friends are prats after all.

"Gryffindor first years, follow us please. We're going to show you the way to your dormitories. Keep up and pay attention because the staircases change." Remus and I called out to the first years who were staring up at us with big eyes. I remember when I was in first year, I was so excited, and I partially couldn't believe I was actually at Hogwarts.

As we showed the first years the way to the common room, Remus turned to me and said, "You know, he's really trying. He's changed from last year." I instantly knew he was talking about James.

"Why is he so persistent though? And from what I've seen so far, he hasn't changed much." I replied.

"Can't you at least give him a chance, Lily? Please."

"And, why would I do that?"

"Because, he actually really likes you." I was shocked by what Remus just told me. James Potter, actually likes me. This whole thing isn't just some charade? That still doesn't change anything between us, I don't like him...right? While I was deep in thought, I didn't even hear the Fat Lady ask for the password until the third time.

"Oh, sorry. Hippogriff." I said, a little dazed.

"Sweetie, you should really pay more attention to where you're going." The Fat Lady said to me with a smile.

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure." I mumbled.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. Boys, your dormitory is upstairs and to your right, and girls yours is up the stairs and to your left. Hope you guys have a good night sleep, we'll see you tomorrow." Remus said cheerily to the first years. As the filed up the stairs, Remus turned to me. "Are you okay, Lily?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight, I'm really tired." I told him.

"Oh, okay, I'll tell the others. Night, Lily."

I muttered night back and trudged up the stairs to the sixth year dormitory. As soon as I got there, I collapsed on my bed, and continued my thoughts from earlier.

James Potter, likes me, actually likes me. At least, that what's Remus says. But, maybe James and Sirius put him up to this to try and trick me. No, I trust Remus. But this doesn't make any sense, after all these years it's not just a way to annoy me? Why do I care? I don't like James Potter, nor will I ever. I said that many times on the train today to Alice and Marlene. Anyways, I can't like him, I'm supposed to hate him. So, I don't like him.

I drifted off to sleep with the strange feeling that I was lying to myself. Did I actually like James Potter now?


	3. The First Day Back

**AN** - Hey guys, sorry for the long break, I wasn't sure if anyone was still interested in this story. If you have any suggestions or want something to be added just review! Hope you like chapter 3.  
><strong>Replies to Reviews<strong> **-** Thank you iheartweasleytwins for your reviews! They made me smile, and they made me write this next chapter. So this one is for you! Hope you like it!

**Summary** - "I really like you, Lily, will you please be my girlfriend?" "Yes, James, I will, but we have to keep it a secret, we're supposed to hate each other, remember?" Secrets, sneaking out, new boyfriends, sixth year is going to be a crazy year for Lily Evans.

**DISCLAIMER** - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters! I wish I did, but the talented J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 3 – The First Day Back

I woke up to Alice screaming with joy, and Marlene telling her to calm down. Not exactly how I planned to wake up on the first day of classes.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked her. She turned to me, and starting babbling.

"Oh, Lily, it's amazing. It's perfect. Just wonderful. I don't even know how to describe this! It's just magical!"

"What's magical?" She still hadn't answered my question. My guess though was that it had something to do with Frank. Frank Longbottom is Alice's boyfriend. They've been dating since fourth year, and they are very in love. I think that they are the perfect couple. He's a tall, smart, dark-haired, Hufflepuff Herbology genius, and she's a average height, blond, smart, a little clumsy Gryffindor. Perfect match.

I looked to Marlene for an answer, but she just shrugged, "I've been asking her for the last five minutes, but she hasn't told me yet."

I walked over to Alice's bed, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Alice, what happened? Why are you so excited?"

She jumped up, and gave me a huge hug. "Oh, Lily, he is the most perfect boy ever! Look at what he gave me!" She handed me a piece of paper that had a poem on it. (I didn't see what was so special, it was just a average poem.) She must've seen the look on my face, (and Marlene's) because she said, "Read it out loud, and you'll see." So I did.

I must say, it was amazing. As we read the poem, colors flashed on the paper, flowers and hearts would draw themselves, and at the end a heart floated off the paper towards Alice. It was very impressive magic.

"Oh, Alice, that's so sweet! You're so lucky to have someone who'd do that for you!" I gushed. I wish I had someone who loved me like Frank loves Alice.

"Well, Lily, you do." Marlene said.

"What?" I said puzzled. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. James."

"As in Potter?" I asked, appalled at the suggestion.

"Is there another James in our year that I don't know about?" Marlene retorted.

"Yeah, Lily, she has a point." Alice chimed in. "I know that you won't admit it, but we all can see it. He really does like you. Maybe you should give him a chance."

I couldn't believe it. Another Potter intervention. First Remus, and now my best friends. I really don't need this, I'm not going to date Potter. "I'm going to breakfast, see you down there."

xxx

When I got to the Great Hall, and took my usual seat. I noticed something was off. Of course Alice and Marlene weren't by my side like usual, but that wasn't it. It was the Marauders.

Remus was still across from me as usual, Peter was a few seats down across from Sirius, but Potter wasn't there. Well, that's unusual. It's not like Potter to miss breakfast, especially the welcome back breakfast. I wonder where he is, not that I care or anything.

"Remus, where's Potter?" I asked. If anyone of the Marauders wouldn't make a big deal out of me asking, it was Remus. But, much to my luck, Sirius overheard, and well, blew it out of proportion.

"Lilyflower, do you care about the whereabouts of our James?" He questioned.

"No, I just thought it was odd that he wasn't here. I don't really care though, I like being able to eat my breakfast in peace." I said with a straight face.

"Nope, I don't think that's it." Sirius looked at me, and put his finger on his chin. "I think, I think that you care where he is! You must, you've never cared before, so the fact that you are asking must mean you do!"

I gave him a look that clearly said, 'Really, Black? Really.' And he dropped the topic.

xxx

Charms Class

My favorite class, Charms. And now, since we're in sixth year, it's N.E.W.T. charms, which means it's only for advanced students. Which means, that Potter probably won't be in this class!

Alice, Marlene and I took three seats in the middle of the classroom as we waited for all of the students to come in. Flitwick was preparing for his first lesson of the year, and then the worst happened.

"LILYFLOWER! We meet again! I missed you at breakfast this morning!" Great. Just bloody great. Potter. In N.E.W.T. Charms. Could this get any worse? Oh wait, it can. He just sat in the seat next to me, and Flitwick just announced that these were our permanent seats for the year, and that the person next to us was our partner when we did partner work. And of course, my partner was Potter. Just great.

"So, Lilyflower," Potter whispered when we were supposed to be practicing a new charm we just learned.

"What?" I hissed. "What do you want, Potter?"

"A little birdie told me that you missed me this morning at breakfast." A little birdie? Yeah, right. Black, no doubt.

"Well, your 'birdie' must have been misinformed, because I in no way missed your presence this morning. It was actually quite peaceful. Now, if you don't mind, I need to practice this charm."

"Nope, I think you missed me because you finally realized your undying love and affection for me." Potter smirked, I snorted and continued to practice my charm.

xxx

Potions Class

I decided not to get my hopes up that Potter wouldn't be in my Potions class as well, because, let's face it, my luck hasn't been that good so far this year. Thankfully, Slughorn seated me with Marlene for this class. But, he also seated Potter and Black right behind us. I really wouldn't have minded this, but the whole class they were talking, and every time I would look to tell them to be quiet, they'd either already be looking a me, turning away to make it look like they weren't doing anything, or pointing at me. They are not as good as they think they are at being subtle. They are up to something, and I can feel it.

xxx

The Feast

The feat was actually quite normal. Alice, Marlene, and I talked and laughed a lot. The Marauders would interrupt our conversation about something silly, but it wouldn't matter because we were all having fun. It was quite normal actually, until Potter decided to just get up, and leave while I was in the middle of saying something. That was very strange, he must be up to something. It must have been what him and Sirius were talking about in Potions. I am not going to let them ruin the first day back for anyone because of a stupid prank they might be pulling. So, I decided to do something brave…. I followed Potter.


	4. Author's Note  Really Important!

**Author's Note - IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I have basically disappeared from the Fanfiction world recently. I have had a lot going on in my life the past year. I moved, in school I was piled with projects, tests, and assignments, I have sports, and the play that I mentioned, and I also have camps, and community service projects. In fact, I just got back from a community service project. I am updating some of my stories, but not this one. I am writing this Author's Note because I have decided to end _Pretending_. I had fun writing it at first, but now I'm not really sure where I would go with it. But, if you guys want me to continue it, I will, I would just need a while to figure out what to do with the storyline. Just review, and say you want me to continue. Otherwise, I'm not going to update. Also, if anyone wants to take over the story for me, just ask, and I'll let you if you think you have a good plot for this. Just PM and we'll talk. Thanks, guys. Hope you are enjoying your summers!**

**xoxo,**

**EclareTwinklyLights (Formerly, HarryPotterWeasleyGirl)**


End file.
